Inuyasha's Bad Luck
by ASUPGM05
Summary: It's far from a normal day as Inuyasha has about everything going against him.  How does he handle it?  Differently?  Or as any other bad day?  Formerly titled Torture.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

Torture

Chapter 1

It is morning time as the sun rises towards another bright day. The entire group awakens from their long sleep. Inuyasha slept from one of the branches on the tallest tree in Kaede's village. Sango awakens with Kirara next to her. Miroku is not too far from Sango, with a handprint still fresh from last night's slap of his inappropriate use of the hands towards the demon slayer. And Shippo had awakened from his sleeping bag which Kagome brought from her time. Kagome, however, was not in the village. She was back at her present time collecting more food and supplies for her upcoming adventures with Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha walks into Kaede's hut and sits down as he waits for Kagome. "Does Kagome go away for this long all the time?"

"Be patient, Inuyasha." Sango replies. "You know she always returns here. It's not like the end of the world."

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha mumbles to himself.

Even though it is a clear morning, the weather is cold. Shippo is starting to freeze. "It's so cold. I can barely walk."

"Come to think of it, I am getting that way, too." Miroku adds to the conversation. "Inuyasha, why don't you and I go and get firewood for everybody?"

Inuyasha did not want to do it, but decided to kill some time until Kagome returns. "Keh, fine."

"Please, make it quick." Shippo says. "I'll freeze to death soon."

"Grow up, Shippo!" Inuyasha replies. "You'll be fine when Miroku and I get bacccck!" The half-demon does not even notice the crack on the wooden floor. Trying to save himself from the embarrassment of falling flat on his face, Inuyasha attempts to catch onto something. The first thing that he sees is Sango's Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha grabs the boomerang and saves himself from the fall. However, his claws scratched Sango's weapon to which she had just polished and repaired from recent battles. Sango did not take it too well.

"My Hiraikotsu!" Sango yells out. "Inuyasha! You stupid…!"

"Uh…wait! What makes you think I did that on purpose?" Inuyasha attempts to explain the accident he caused, but Sango took her weapon and banged him on the head, creating a lump. Inuyasha left the hut as fast as he could, hoping that Sango would not pursue him. Fortunately for Inuyasha, she did not.

Now in the forest, Inuyasha and Miroku had been collecting firewood for some time now, but neither wanted to carry too much of it back. So, both decided to evenly carry the same amount of wood on the way back.

"We're almost back, Inuyasha." Miroku speaks to him. "The first thing you should do is apologize to Sango, even though it seemed like an accident."

"Seemed like an accident!?" Inuyasha growls at the monk. "It was an accident, stupid! Didn't you see that or were you daydreaming about women again?" As Inuyasha and Miroku walk into the hut, the first thing they both see was Sango. She was still upset about her damaged weapon, but Inuyasha was ready to say sorry to her. Before he could do so, Inuyasha trips over the same crack on the wooden floor he did before. Inuyasha decides to not catch onto something this time as he just wants to collide with the ground.

'_Well, it's better than being told by Kagome to sit.'_ Inuyasha in thought as he crashes to the floor. However, Inuyasha still had the firewood in has arms. As he hits the floor, the firewood flies away from Inuyasha as the pieces go in different directions. Sango's weapon was put away in another room, so it could not be damaged. But, Miroku's staff was not in that other room. It had been placed against the wall to where he slept the night before. And some of that firewood landed on Miroku's object, thus breaking it in half.

"Huh? My staff!" Miroku cries out. "Now I have to replace it."

As Inuyasha attempts to get back up on his feet, he was greeted by an unhappy monk.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku seemingly upset at the half-demon. Inuyasha looked at him and had a feeling what was coming.

"Oh no…" Inuyasha mumbling. Miroku uses a part of his broken staff and hits Inuyasha on the head, creating a second lump. Then, Miroku steps over Inuyasha in order to get to the other room. In the next room over, Miroku and Sango wanted to stay away from Inuyasha for the moment.

"Does Inuyasha have to be reckless?" Sango says.

"You said it, Sango." Miroku adds.

"I hope I'm not next in line." Shippo interrupting.

"Then, I would just stay here, Shippo, until Kagome gets back from her time." Sango suggesting. Shippo happily agrees. Besides, he does not want to get into Inuyasha's way right now.


	2. Chapter 2  Afternoon

Afternoon

Chapter 2

By the time lunch had come around, Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era with food and supplies for the whole group. As a bonus, Kagome had made special lunches for everybody. And after what Inuyasha had gone through in the morning, he was hoping that this occasion would turn the day around.

"Kagome, is this food you made yourself?" Inuyasha asking curiously.

"You bet." Kagome replying.

Each package of food was specifically made for Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara individually. Everyone was enjoying their special lunches for a period of time. Then, Shippo decided to take a piece of sushi from Inuyasha's box without letting him see it. When Inuyasha notices his lunch, he became suspicious.

"Alright, someone got into my food!" Inuyasha yelling. "Who did it?"

Everybody had denied in taking anything from him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha." Kagome answering his question.

"That's right." Sango adding to the conversation. "You probably finished it before you even thought about it." All of a sudden, Inuyasha had a hunch on who might have done it, and Shippo was the closest to the half-demon.

"Hmmm…Shippo, what is that on your face?" Inuyasha demands.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Shippo protesting. "I did nothing wrong!" (BURP)

"Oh, is that so, Shippo?" Inuyasha had cracked his knuckles and took a shot across the fox's head. Shippo went to the ground.

"Serves you right." Inuyasha concluding.

"Inuyasha, what was that for?" Kagome demanding.

"What do you think it was for!?" Inuyasha replying. "Shippo took my food without me noticing it! So, I'll just take his food instead in order to be fair."

"No, you're not, Inuyasha." Kagome making a clear statement.

"I am, too!" Inuyasha now arguing with Kagome as usual.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashes to the ground from Kagome's demand.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha in response.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha crashes to the ground again. Shippo was given his food back from Kagome and was able to finish his meal without Inuyasha's interference.

"I wonder if Inuyasha will ever grow up." Miroku asking Sango.

"Obviously not now, as long as he acts like this." Sango saying to the monk.

All of a sudden…

**SLAP!**

A handprint had been placed on Miroku's face yet again as he had touched Sango on the bottom.

"I'm just wondering if you'll grow up, Miroku." Sango in an angry tone.

"Sango, I was only trying to make you feel better." Miroku had said with a smirk.

"Well, that didn't work!" Sango replying.

It was now mid-afternoon, and everyone had decided to go search for more jewel shards tomorrow. Inuyasha, as always, was against it. "Why tomorrow!? We should search for the shards right now!"

"Take it easy, Inuyasha." Miroku suggests. "Right now is not a good time, because a dangerous storm is heading this way, and I wouldn't be in the forest during the storm."

"Keh, you make the biggest excuses." Inuyasha saying in protest. Without saying anything else, Inuyasha leaves the hut and leaps onto the Sacred Tree for privacy.

'_Does it have to be one of those days that nothing goes right?' _ Inuyasha in thought. _'First, I get clocked on the head by Miroku and Sango; then, I get sat by Kagome for something that wasn't my fault; and now, no jewel shard hunting…what else can go_ _wrong?'_ Not paying attention, Inuyasha suddenly slips from a branch of the Sacred Tree he was sitting on and plummets onto the dirt below.

'_Feh, stupid.'_ Inuyasha acting dumbfounded.

"Look at this, the mutt can't even protect himself." Koga had made a sudden appearance at Kaede's village.

"Why are you here, Koga?" Inuyasha demanding.

"You know why I am here!" Koga answering to him.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walk out of the hut to see what the commotion was.

"Hey, Koga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asking him.

"To give you this rose, Kagome." Koga replying. "I smelled your scent nearby, so I thought I pay a visit. Anyway, I hope you like it."

"It is wonderful, thank you." Kagome complimenting Koga.

"What makes you think you can insult me in front of everybody here?" Inuyasha interrupting.

"Because I can, you mutt!" Koga replies.

"You wanna bet!?" Inuyasha now wants to fight Koga yet again, and Koga would be happy to.

But…

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome preventing this from happening as the half-demon once again collides with the ground. Koga couldn't help but smirk at Inuyasha being on the floor.

"Well, time for me to leave again." Koga notifying everyone. "Bye, Kagome."

All but Inuyasha return to Kaede's hut as the sun is starting to disappear behind the mountains, and the clouds are beginning to come in at the same time. Inuyasha decides to stay outside for the moment.

"Keh, can't this day just be over with already?" Inuyasha mumbles to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Evening and a Conversation

Evening and a Conversation

Chapter 3

The night had taken over the skies with the thunderous weather looming over Kaede's village, where Inuyasha and the others had been all day. It had been raining heavily since dusk, without any point of stopping soon. There was no chance of any hunting for jewel shards.

'_Keh, it's just a little water.'_ Inuyasha thinking to himself. _'Like that it's going to stop me from doing anything.'_

Everyone in the hut had been sleeping for a while, and Inuyasha did not want to disturb them_. 'I might as well get some sleep, too. There had been enough things going on that I had to endure today. With the luck I've been getting, I'll probably get struck by lightning. Keh.'_

Inuyasha falls asleep while sitting against the wall. The camp fire had finished burning and everyone seemed to be at rest. Another day would soon arrive yet again. However, the night was still here. After two hours of attempting to fall asleep, Inuyasha has done anything but that; the storm was still around, everyone had started to snore which annoyed Inuyasha, and Inuyasha still had a lot on his mind. Realistically, he probably will not sleep much tonight, if any. Getting up from his sitting position, Inuyasha walks outside the hut where the rain was still heavy and relentless. Fortunately, there was an awning covering the patio that was recently built in order to limit the exposure of bad weather. Inuyasha would sit down on the outside patio and stare out into the open.

"I'd be stupid enough to even go into that kind of rain." Inuyasha speaking to himself, not wanting to wake up the others.

Inside the hut, Kagome was sound asleep until thunder woke her up and somewhat startling her by surprise. She curiously looked around the hut, only to not see Inuyasha in the room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asking to herself. "Did he stay outside the whole time after Koga's departure?" Kagome did not know that Inuyasha had gone inside Kaede's hut after the whole group went to sleep. Then, she notices some white dog ears just outside the open window. Kagome knew those ears belonged to Inuyasha, the man she has adored the most since arriving in the Feudal Era.

Kagome walks out of the hut and spots Inuyasha staring out at the rain in deep thought. She knew something was on his mind. "Hey, Inuyasha, why are you out here?" Kagome asking. "You'll catch a cold if you stay outside." Inuyasha stayed silent as he remained looking at what was in front of him: rain and forest. He might not have heard what Kagome had said, because he was still deep in thought. Or, at least he pretended to not hear her.

"What is on your mind? At least you can tell me what you are thinking." Kagome had asked the half-demon once more. Once again, not a word from Inuyasha. Kagome is now starting to get impatient with him. She realizes it was something serious that Inuyasha apparently does not want to share.

"What's the matter with you?" Kagome demands as she puts her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and makes him turn and look her in the eye. Inuyasha looks at Kagome with an angry expression on his face. In a few moments, however, that expression had changed into a frown as Inuyasha stares and then turns away from Kagome. Kagome now realizes something was bothering him.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" Kagome worried. Another few moments had passed until Inuyasha finally spoke to whom he trusts and cares for.

"Am I that pathetic?" Inuyasha speaks softly. Kagome is surprised by this question. "Am I such an easy target to anyone? Keh. I guess so. It seems whatever I do, I get punished for it. I only wish…I can give you a rose, Kagome, but I cannot provide that to you either. So, I guess I am pathetic."

Inuyasha finishes his speech and then looks at Kagome. He sees a sad expression on Kagome's face, knowing he had made a statement and this affected Kagome in some way. Knowing Kagome, Inuyasha can see what was coming.

"Are you going to cry?" Inuyasha asking.

"Huh?" Kagome somewhat answering the half-demon.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone before I get punished even further." Inuyasha momentarily stays silent.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome quickly replying. "…please, stop saying such nonsense. I didn't realize you were taking this really hard."

"Keh, stupid." Inuyasha again speaking softly. "This whole day was like hell to me. Did you really think I would let this day slide past me? It does bother me when I have friends seemingly turn on me."

"Inuyasha…you know I would never do that to you on purpose." Kagome attempting to make a statement herself. "Miroku, Sango, and Shippo wouldn't do that to you either. You're with us because we care about you. Because of you, we are able to protect each other from danger. And besides, I do not need a rose from you, Inuyasha. Even though Koga is attempting to impress me all the time, no one has impressed me more than you have."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha in surprise.

"From the bottom of my heart, I truly appreciate what you have done for me, Inuyasha. I will always be by your side." Kagome letting out a small smile on her face, letting Inuyasha know how much she cares about him.

Several moments later, Inuyasha asked Kagome something important. "Then Kagome, will you comfort me tonight?"

"Of course, Inuyasha." Kagome was happy to oblige to his request. She sat next to Inuyasha and held him tight. Kagome then gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek to make him more comfortable.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asking suddenly. "…can you hold me tonight, too?" Inuyasha was surprised by her request, but decided to make her feel better by hugging Kagome with his right arm and holding her right hand with his left.

"Sure, Kagome."

The storm had then passed Kaede's village with the rain stopping. Inuyasha and Kagome were able to comfort each other throughout the night. Inuyasha's bad luck had changed for the better due to Kagome's kindness and care towards him.

**END**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please let me know what you thought of it. **


End file.
